


The Heart You Left Behind

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Klaroline, kinda a hybrid, klaus and caroline - Freeform, not sure what it really is, to, tvd, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Drabble Request for Anonymous: For the bittersweet sentence: “why did you stop loving me? ”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	The Heart You Left Behind

When Caroline had received the E-vite from Marcel, inviting her to a celebration of the new century, she was apprehensive. Though their paths had not crossed in decades, she was worried that  _ he  _ would choose now to make an appearance in New Orleans and her repressed hurt would rear its ugly head. Marcel had assured her that he hadn’t seen him in nearly eight years, that Klaus Mikaelson had gone off the radar. With that reassurance, she sent back her RSVP with an apt closing of ‘keep it sleazy’ as he had told her many years ago.

She entered the bar cautiously, its familiar smell enveloping her senses with every memory made over the decade they had spent there. Her eyes lit up when Marcel emerged from a group of young vampires, their testosterone filled arguments an amusing sight to see.

He opened his arms for her and she bounced on her heels into it, happily wrapping her arms around his hulking frame. He was a shameless flirt, but a great hugger.

“New recruits?” she guessed as she nodded towards his group of friends.

“When one leaves…” he trailed off and pulled back from her. He took a good look at her appearance, holding his chin between his thumb and his index finger. “Ms. Forbes, do my eyes deceive me or did the last fifteen years make you hotter?”

Caroline scoffed but obliged with a gratuitous twirl, shrugging as she came back to a stand still. “The blood in Paris is just better, I guess,” she joked.

“It’s doing wonders,” he complimented, a cheeky smile on display. “Come on, let’s get you a drink.” He ushered her to the bar, calling the bartender over to pour them champagne.

It was as she tilted her glass to sip that she spotted the focus of her concern entering. “ _ Marcel _ ,” she gritted out.

“Uh-huh?”

With her eyes locked on him, she asked coldly, “Why is Klaus Mikaelson here after you promised me he wouldn’t be?”

Marcel raised a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing gently as he floundered in his explanation, “I— well, see here’s the thing—”

“Hello, love,” Klaus drawled as he sauntered up to them, tipping his head. “Marcel.”

She cursed the instant flutter of her heart when he spoke, the familiar pet name lingering on his tongue. Klaus was as attractive as ever in his signature jacket — it was a wonder that it held together after so many years. He had allowed his hair to form its natural curls that she had always found endearing. She recalled the first time he had  _ really _ let them grow out, her fingers tugging on them as he—

Nope. Not going there.

“I hear my name being called elsewhere,” came suddenly from Marcel, who sought to make his exit. “See you guys later.”

Caroline sighed heavily, glancing aside as Klaus took a generous look at her appearance. Yes, she had considered the tiny possibility of his arrival. And yes, she may have chosen to wear a particularly low-cut lace piece that he  _ may _ have cited as being the ‘most heart-attack inducing’ thing she had ever worn. But it wasn’t with any romantic goal in mind.

No.

It was a choice made in spite. If she would be forced to spend time with him, she would look  _ damn _ good.

“How are you, Caroline?” his voice echoed through her labyrinth of thought. Her shoulders tensed at the sound, but she willed them down.

“Good.” She took a sip, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the flute. “What are you doing here?”

Klaus chuckled, his hand claiming its territory on the bar. “Can’t a man visit his favourite city on Earth?”

“Not after almost a decade and without ulterior motives, no.”

“I merely came for a party that I was invited to,” he explained matter-of-factly, absorbing her appearance once more before he held out a hand. “Care to dance?”

Caroline’s bright blue eyes pierced him in defiance. She wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb, but the odds of succeeding were stacked against her in such a public place. “Fine.”

The electrifying touch of his palm against her hand was an enraging development. After all of those years, her body still betrayed her. He led her to the middle of the floor, the slow strokes of the guitar urging a careful rhythm. When he pulled her close, she swallowed gently in hopes of suppressing any nerves that had collected.

“You look ravishing,” Klaus complimented, his eyes refusing to leave her as they danced. “I hear you spend your winters in Paris.”

“After everything, you keep tabs?” she retorted sharply. Her eyes refused to meet his, daggers shooting across the room at a coy Marcel.

He took her into a dip. Though sudden, she was in tune with his dancing more than ever. “After everything?” His breathy chuckle was hot on her neck. “My my, you do say that with such disdain, love.”

Caroline finally struck him with eye contact, cutting into his appearance with disdain. “What  _ should _ I say it with?”

“Fondness, perhaps.” His suggestion only received another cold look. He sighed, pulling her back up, “Or less anger at the very least.”

“I don’t owe you anything.”

He nodded slowly, glancing around the room before he made his carefully crafted response, “Rightfully so, I suppose, but I was under the impression that you enjoyed our time together.”

She tightened under his grasp, jaw locking and eyes burning into him. “Did  _ you _ ?” she questioned, the vitriol dripping off of every syllable. “Or do you just want little Caroline Forbes to cling to another unrequited love? Got her to fall for you through every play in the book and what? You want her to just accept that you’re done playing and roll over when you return? Newsflash, Klaus, I’m not a teenager and we’re  _ not  _ in Mystic Falls anymore.”

Klaus’ bewilderment was infuriating. His brows furrowed and head tilted in the midst of her rant. “I expected no such thing.”

It was at that moment, she tore herself from his grip, an action he did not attempt to stop. Her eyes became full of pain as she questioned, “Then why did you stop loving me?”

“I didn’t.” His simple words cut her like a knife. He took a sharp breath in before he addressed her with the utmost sincerity, “You just outgrew me.”

**Author's Note:**

> **This was originally a little bit longer, but I felt it was best to leave it on a more...poignant note?**
> 
> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**


End file.
